1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device structure, and more particularly to a rotating structure applied in an ultra mobile personal computer.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, the electronic products commonly used in daily life have been continuously improved, especially the portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, translation machines, PDAs, and mobile phones, which can be taken along conveniently for processing and calculating personal data, have become the indispensable tools for business persons.
Currently, the portable electronic devices commonly used by business persons include two kinds, notebook computer and PDA. The notebook computer has a numerous calculating and storage capability and a large screen, but also has a large volume and a high weight. The PDA has a small volume for being easily taken along, but has a smaller calculating and storage capability and a smaller screen than the notebook computer. In view of this, MICROSOFT Corporation and INTEL Corporation have worked together and proposed an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC). The ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) has a volume and a screen size between that of the notebook computer and that of the PDA, and provides a touch panel for inputting similar to the tablet PC, such that the keyboard of a common notebook computer is omitted, so as to reduce the volume and weight. However, the inputting mode through using the keyboard is still quite convenient and time-saving, and thus, considering both the volume and the inputting convenience, some manufacturers propose a UMPC with a hidden keyboard, such as the UMPC No. U60 of GIGABYTE Corporation, and LIFEBOOK U1010 of FUJITSU Corporation, which both include two parts, a display and a keyboard. The U60 adopts a design that the keyboard is capable of sliding with respect to the display, and the U1010 adopts a design that the display is pivoted to the keyboard via a revolving shaft, such that the display may be moved close to the keyboard or moved away from the keyboard for the user to operate the keyboard.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,157 and No. 6850226 have also disclosed a hidden keyboard for a portable electronic device, in which the portable electronic device includes a host and a display screen. The host is provided with a keyboard and a track. The display screen is capable of sliding along the track for shielding the keyboard on the host, and the display screen may be moved along the track to expose the keyboard and be inclined to the host at a certain angle, such that the user can also input through the keyboard on the host.
In order to provide the UMPC with a keyboard inputting function, the above published actual products or the designs disclosed in the patent all have two bodies, namely a display screen and a keyboard, and meanwhile the keyboard is shielded by the display screen or exposed for being operated by the user through the track or pivot axis design. However, the above published designs have the problems of making the overall volume become excessively large, or making the display screen size become small, or having a complicated structural design, which are not optimal designs for the UMPC structure.